Forever
by Marcia794
Summary: "Now you know. Nobody's ever loved anyone as much I love you..."


**This oneshot is kind of me writing down something I've wanted to happen since I read the books and watched the movies. I will forever begrudge Stephenie for not giving us this, but I am greteful to her for eveything else so I'll suck it up.**

**Big thanks to my beta shinyunicorn for helping me fix this up. Really, thank you Adi. :3**

**Without further ado...**

**DISCLAIMER : ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I'm just playing a bit.**

**_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." - Aristotle_**

**Bella's POV**

The moment the Volturi left, all I wanted to do was drag Edward away so we could be alone. I was itching to show him what I had been practicing on with Zafrina. But I knew I had to wait till our friends had left. I had to say goodbye. They had helped us so much, so I didn't want to be rude.

We all gathered at the Cullen house to have a recap of the day and so the visitors could get whatever they had brought with them. You could feel it in the air that everyone wanted to go back to their lives. This experience forged much stronger bonds than we had expected. These friendships would last and we all knew it. It was a good feeling.

The moment the last member of our family got in the house after the last goodbyes the next day, I grabbed Edward's hand and started running. I knew Jake would keep Nessie occupied, even if the rest of the Cullens got… busy. While we were running I was sure that Edward had caught up to where I was leading him. The meadow. _Our _meadow. It has always been our sanctuary.

Once we got there, I stopped at its edge. Even in the winter it was full of flowers in bloom. It was magnificent. Slowly, I pulled my husband to the center of the meadow and sat us down, not for a moment stopping touching him. I was so scared that we would not survive the previous day and I needed to keep him close all the time. I had spent all night with him and our daughter cuddled in our bed, but I yearned for this time, just for the two of us.

After a little while of both of us being completely silent, just listening to the sounds of nature and each other's breathing, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled him to me and kissed him. He eagerly responded with the same fervor. I was sure he was feeling the same way. We have always been in complete synchronization and this was no exception. Then the reason why I brought him here in the first place, apart from alone time, came to the forefront of my mind. I reluctantly stopped kissing him and leaned away.

"I want to show you something." I told him.

"What?"

I slowly closed my eyes and tried to push my shield away from me. Once I heard his intake of breath and knew it was working, I brought all my memories of our life together to mind. I needed him to see, to understand completely what he meant to me. The first time I saw him, that day in the Forks High School Cafeteria, when he walked in and I was completely in awe of his beauty. The first time we talked in the Biology lab, how his voice had me wanting to swoon, how his beautiful topaz eyes were looking at me. The first time he brought me to this meadow and we both lay on the grass looking at each other, a vampire and a human who had, against the odds, fallen in love with each other. Our very first kiss; how he was afraid of hurting me and I got carried away, how much I wanted to keep kissing him that day. The prom he so tenaciously dragged me to and how my desire to be a vampire like him was so strong even then, just so I could be with him for all eternity. Him leaving me that day in the woods, my pain and how much I missed him all the following months. Stopping him from exposing himself in Volterra and the fear I felt that day. Him pestering me to marry him. Our wedding, the day that I became completely his and he completely mine, saying vows that were so traditional but yet held so much meaning to us. Our first night on Isle Esme. How much more in love with him I fell that night, even though I thought I couldn't love him more that I already did. And then, our first time making love after I woke up as a vampire. The pleasure and love my glorious husband gave to me that night.

I was sure that if I were human, I would probably be crying. I opened my eyes and saw Edward smiling at the memories but his eyes betrayed a bit of a shock at my ability.

"How did you do that?" he asked me.

"Been practicing… Now you know. Nobody's ever loved anyone as much I love you."

He smirked. "There is one exception."

All I could do was nod before I pulled his face close to me and kissed him. My beloved, sweet Edward. He pulled back.

"Will you show me again?"

"We've got a lot of time." I laughed. He smiled at me, that smile I love so much.

"Forever." he told me.

"Forever." I echoed.

And then we kissed again, pouring all our love for each other into that one kiss.

I needed him. I pushed myself onto his lap, still kissing him. I wanted to climb into him, but I knew it was impossible, so I just hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him. It was obvious he wanted me, as well, because he reciprocated. I didn't know how much time had passed with us kissing, but I wanted more. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and he copied my movements. He then unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere behind me. Wasting no time, he took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking. I arched my back because of the sensation. I wrapped my arms around his back and put my lips to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and placed a couple of kisses before gently biting him. He hissed and pushed me back into the flowers and grass, climbing on top of me. He sensually moved his hands to the button of my jeans to unbutton them and then slowly pulled them off of my legs, while placing pecks on every inch of skin he revealed. I was left in just a pair of lacy deep blue panties, courtesy of Alice. He just stood there for a couple of seconds, taking me in. I grasped the chance and got on my knees, my hands going straight for his pants. He helped me get them off him and then he pushed me back down.

"I love you so much." he said seriously.

"I know. I love you, too."

Looking me in the eyes, he started trailing his lips down my throat and chest to my navel, where he placed a gentle kiss. I shivered.

He hooked his fingers to the edges of my panties and pulled them off, leaving me bare and I did the same to his boxers.

Then it was flesh to flesh.

"Edward…" I whispered in his ear, "I want you to make love to me now."

He kissed me hard at that and carefully positioned himself, obliging with my wishes. He slowly pushed in and we both gasped at the completion we felt like this. We really were one.

He started thrusting into me, gently at first, but after I moaned wantonly that I wanted more, he thrust harder and faster, causing me to scream and push my nails into his back. He kissed me to muffle my sounds and our tongues fought for dominance. I was so close and he must have sensed it, because he moved his thumb to rub my bundle of nerves. Not long after that, I exploded around him, triggering his own orgasm. He groaned into my breasts and I felt him pulsing inside me.

I wrapped my legs and arms tighter around him and kissed his hair.

We both stayed like that, him inside me, for what seemed like hours, but were probably just a few minutes.

"Thank you, love." Edward whispered.

"For what?"

"For letting me love you like this… For being you."

I chuckled and just held him even tighter.

It wasn't long before round two started.

* * *

Hours later we made our way back home. We knew we had a daughter we had to see. And a family.

Through the windows we could see them all gathered in the living room, watching Nessie playing the piano. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on one of the couches, holding hands and watching their granddaughter with adoration. Alice and Jasper were huddled together in the loveseat, talking quietly to themselves. Rose and Emmett were standing right behind Nessie, their hands on her shoulders. As for Jake, he was just snoring, making a noise like a chainsaw. It was the picture of a very happy family.

Edward and I stopped and looked at each other, smiling knowingly.

We would be happy with our family and each other.

_Forever._

**Who can believe that it's already been a year since Breaking Dawn p2 was released? Certainly not me. I'll never get over the feels and the crying the movie caused. Twisting the knife much Bill?**

**Anyway,I hope you guys liked my take on things.**

**Thank you for reading. And I don't want to beg, but a review would be much appreciated :)**

**Marcia**


End file.
